Step Into the Shadows
by Marluciel
Summary: All she knew how to do was to kill. She knew nothing beyond the blood, the gore, the weapons. She always knew exactly what she was doing. Until she met him, an elf who had the power of turning her life completely upside down. Movieverse, NuadaOC


**Marluciel: another genre- romance... this will eventally become a NuadaOC fic. This is my first Hellboy fanfic, so please have patience!**

_Harsh breathing and panting were the only sounds in the frigid, black night air. The smell of fear was thick in the air. Two sets of feet slapped down on the cold concrete, one coming onto contact with the ground faster than the other. One began to slow, fall back, and come to a stop._

_"Jace!" A young, dark haired girl spun around, skidding in her tracks and spinning around. "Jace! Don't slow down! They're coming!" _

_The boy named Jace, no taller than three feet and wild mop of black hair matted with sweat, leaned against a nearby lamp post, hands on his knees as he doubled over and tried to regain his breath. Every sharp, shuddering, gasping, intake of breath stabbed his side, broken ribs screaming with the effort, dry tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. The girl cautiously began to approach her brother, skirting around the flickering yellow light._

_The sudden, soft flapping noises of wings caused the petite girl to freeze in her tracks, melt into the shadows and appear thirty feet behind her original place. "Jace!" She whispered urgently. "Come here! NOW!"_

_But the little boy was staring with childlike wonder at the small, four-legged little creature with an oval head and large, blinking black eyes. Its thin wings flapped curiously as Jace approached it. _

_"Jace!" The girl whispered as loudly as she could, fearing being heard. "Jace! Stay away from that thing! Jace!" She grew frantic as she watched her little brother stick a finger out to the clicking creature. "JACE! Stop it!"_

_"Relax, Evelien. It's cute!"_

_"Jace!" She screamed. "Get away from it now!"_

_It was too late. The second that Jace's finger touched the creature, its teeth immediately sunk into the soft flesh and Jace let out a bellow of pain. The tooth fairy's teeth suddenly kicked into high gear, sounding like whirring blades as it gnawed off the first joint of Jace's finger. Blood spurted out as the boy cried out. _

_"Jace!" The girl shrieked, running towards her brother. But she was too late. The moment the boy's blood splattered onto the concrete, it triggered an onslaught of tooth fairies, coming in so thick it appeared to be a buzzing cloud. The nearest ones attached themselves to Jace's wildly struggling legs as he screamed. Evelien tried to get closer to her brother, but he was completely covered with tooth fairies. She ripped a couple from his flesh, only for some to attach onto her. _

_"EVELIEN!" Jace screamed, the half the skin from his face missing, blood washing down in rivulets. The tooth fairies started to attack his mouth and eyes. "Evelien! RUN!"_

_"NO!" she screamed back, her voice cracking, struggling to get through the creatures to get to her brother. _

_"Leave..." her brother gargled as they started to eat his tongue. Blood bubbled and gushed from his mouth and an empty eye socket. "Save yourself! RUN!" he fell backwards, one lone hand sticking out, grasping towards the light as he was engulfed. _

_Evelien staggered back, pulling off some stray tooth fairies as she stared in horror at the mound where her brother was. She wiped the tears away from her face, not caring that she was mixing blood with her tears. She turned on her toes and ran into the darkness, not turning back as her brother's last, garbled screams permeated the night._

A figure shot up out of bed, sweating and panting for breath. A hand scrabbled at a nightstand, nerveless fingers finally flicking on a switch, warm, golden light flooding the room. Not anything like the harsh, yellow flickering light that intruded in her dreams.

She staggered out of bed and into a bathroom, splashing freezing water onto her face, washing away the last remnants of the nightmare from the corners of her mind. Then, with a motion gained from years of practice, she quickly braided her long hair into a plait and slid into a pair of black leather pants and a black, tight fitting long-sleeved top. Once donning on a pair of soft leather boots and strapping on her belt of weapons, she was out the door, more swift and silent than a shadow.

* * *

"What the hell'dya mean, new member?" Hellboy asked irritated, glowering down at Manning, who seemed to quail in front of the imposing red demon. Manning quickly gathered himself together.

"Well, she's not exactly new, Red, I mean, she's been here for about thirty years-"

"Thirty years?" Abe interrupted interestedly. "Then why haven't we met her before? I mean, someone who has been in BPRD for a such a long time must be quite an important figure, and it would have been most useful to have someone with the knowledge and experience-" Hellboy made an indignant sound from the back of his throat.

"I'm knowledgeable and experienced enough myself as is!" He declared huffily as Liz used a hand to cover his smile. "You want intelligent? I'm intelligent! I know big words, like… avocado and impertinent and irrepressible and miscreant and delinquent and marmalade."

Hellboy went largely ignored.

"Well," Manning said, looking slightly uneasy, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "She's a, er, secret."

"Then why don't you keep her one?!" Hellboy exploded. "We don't need another member!"

Now Manning looked distinctly uncomfortable. "She's er… supposed to keep you in line. You know, after the incident with Rasputin and everything…" Hellboy looked positively enraged. He opened his mouth to probably say what he considered a biting remark.

"Red, calm down." Liz said, putting a hand on the demon's arm.

Hellboy's eyes softened as he looked down at Liz, but only for a moment. "I can handle myself perfectly fine!" he practically whined. Liz, Abe, and Manning all exchanged glances before rolling their eyes.

"Come on, I want you to meet her." Manning said, getting back to business. "She…. Doesn't know that she's… er, being put into a team." Liz was interested to see Manning look almost… scared?

They started down the hall towards the training facilities. "But what about Myers?" Hellboy suddenly asked. "We've got Myers, don't we? See, we don't need another!"

"You got Myers reassigned to Antarctica, remember?" Liz quipped before following Manning and Abe, leaving Hellboy to huff in silence.


End file.
